User blog:Arthurlover7/Another Ending for the Dark Tower Part 2/?
Part 2: GUINEVERE Ahhhhhhhh. I cringed at the screams echoing through my head. Aaahhhhhh, eeek. I plugged my ears at the sound ah, make it stop make it stop. The echos suddenly getting louder, more frightening. A darkness went through me trying to drain the good from my heart, making me feel angry, feeling hatred toward everyone I knew. I found myself slipping away as I grew angrier my heart going cold. My mind flipping through names of the people I hate, Merlin, Gaius, Percival, I hate them all, my heart turned to ice, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Arthur. . .Arthur. I paused wondering why that name lingered in my mind. . .Arthur. Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by a warm light. It was a glowing cloak of warmth surrounding me, restoring my heart with love, and strength. It flooded from my heart all over by body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes I felt the light. It broke through the darkness, his warm light flooding through my heart taking away the cold darkness that I felt just moments ago. For a moment I was happy forgetting all about the dark room I was imprisoned in, forgetting where I was, who was with me. It was just me and my warm light. His light. Click, creak, boom. I jumped, the door opened revealing Morgana. She stepped into the room closing the door behind her, creak, boom, click. "Gwen, dear come join me for something to eat" Her words surprised me, What now your offering me something after I have been in here all day? My stomach growled, well I am hungry. . .but before I could reply Arthur's velvet voice filled my head. “''No. She can not be trusted. Don't trust her love. Do you remember what she has done?" His words rang in my ears as if he was really there reminding me of what she had done to him, to Camelot, to me. What she is still doing to me. "I want nothing from you" I screamed at her. "Oh, come now darling", said Morgana. "You must eat or you'll. . .fade. . .away." She trailed off her eyes full of confusion, looking over me as if she could see something different about me. When I said nothing, she tried again. "Anything you want you can have. I'll give it to you." Oh likely story, I did not believe her in a second. "The only thing I want, is to be back in Camelot, with my husband, the knights, Gaius, Merlin, people who. . .actually care about me. The only thing I want is to be away from this dark room. . .this tower. . .away from here. . .from you.” I spat to her. Morgana's face fell. “''Careful, love. . .” ''I froze did I go to far? “Guinevere. . .” it sent shivers down my spine, it was only Arthur that ever called me Guinevere, when she did it, it sent a chill through my spine. “I can not do that.” said Morgana coldly. “Not when I know that Arthur and the others torment you. Hate you. Would do anything to get rid of you. So answer this,. . .Guinevere,” another shiver down my spine “How do you expect me to give you what you want when I know that Camelot is filled with people who don't love you? Or care for you? Hum??” What? They hate me? Don't love me? The darkness started creeping in again, I did not even notice Morgana's twitching hand and a golden tint to her eyes. I felt the hate beginning to return, but thankfully, Arthur's light gave me a new surge of energy. It burst from my chest repelling the darkness forming a protective force field around me. Arthur's soft velvet voice came in my head again ''“Don't worry love, our love is stronger than anything. As long as you love me as much as I love you, it will protect you from any magic, any spell any enchantment. Don't listen to Morgana, just keep loving and you will be absolutely fine. I promise.” ''His words gave me strength, I finally found my voice “I will not be broken by you, nor will I believe anything you say. I know Arthur and I know he will never stop loving me.” Morgana started staring at me, confused. “Oh come now Morgana” I said taking in her gaze. “Our love can out last anything and anyone, you of all people should know that.” Suddenly I felt the cool,hard stoned wall, up against my body “oof” I was taken by surprise. When I fell down to the floor I herd a faint 'pop' “Oww” I screamed clutching my shoulder which was now swelling and throbbing like crazy. Was it broken? “You should try and not cross my path Gwen. I can be very nasty with my Magic.” 'Then why don't you kill me?” I asked looking up to see her watching me, looking rather quite smug. I started to panic, I could feel the presence of Arthur's outrage, his words in my head. ''“Don't give her any ideas love. . .” “Darling, what good will it achieve if I kill you right now? As much fun as it sounds you are more valuable to me alive, plus you know how Arthur is, he'd try and kill me if I did anything. . .” “You got that right.” ''said Arthur. At this point I was confused. What is Morgana playing at? “If I am to achieve the throne of Camelot then I have to bargain with something Gwen. And it seems that the only thing he can not bare to lose. . .is you.” I could feel the light burning inside my chest, was that a hint of anger? I tried to get up from the ground. . .bang. Morgana threw me against the hard stone wall again. Ah, my shoulder has to be broken now. I lay there crumpled in a heap refusing to try again. Click, creek, boom. The door slammed, echoed through the room and Morgana was gone. Tears flowed down my cheeks, Oh Arthur, Oh Arthur I wish you were with me. . . “''Shhh, don't cry love” ''I could hear his voice again softening from the anger he had before, trying to comfort me. “''Your a brave beautiful girl and I will come for you soon, just hang on a little longer. ''Then, the screams filled the room trying to force themselves back inside my body. I flinched, waiting. Waiting for the horrors to fill my heart once more, to turn it into the ice cold darkness that had come over me earlier. I did not want to go there but how could I stop it? I would rather die here then go back to the ice cold hatred. ''“Don't worry love. You are safe, as long as our love holds. It will protect you remember? I promise, you will not die” ''he said to my unspoken thought, “''I will be there soon. This will never happen again I promise. I'm so sorry. . .I love you.” ''And with that he voice left me, but leaving his warmth with me. Huh, huh. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes thinking of him, thinking of my love. He will be here I know it because I have faith in him. He will come. * * * MORGANA How dare she? After all we have been through together she refuses me. Refuses my help. What was going on? The mandrakes are not taking any affect. They should have broken by now, her own will should be mine. It must have been that mysterious magic affect I felt when that burst of gold light burst from her when I tried to enchant her. Where did that come from?? I have known Gwen all my life, she is not a sorcerer. . .Oh, of course Emris. He must have put a protective spell over her mind, so I can't get into her head. But it does not take affect when I hurt her physically hum. . . I could just kill her, but what is the fun in that without a little show. Now all I need is. . .WHAT?? I found myself looking through a window and happened to see from a distance, six figures moving toward the tower. I looked closer, a smile grew on my face, well well well, its my dear brother and his rescue party for their Queen. Perfect timing. . . * * * GUINEVERE ''“No. Guinevere!” “Arthur” I screamed to him struggling against the guards pulling at my arms. “No Arthur please. . .” “No” He ran from the guards grip and closer to me. I fought to reach him, he came running at me, full speed, grabbing my waist and locking my lips to his. For that moment I gave him all I had, not knowing if I would ever be able to do this again. And he gave me every ounce that he had towards me and that kiss. For a small moment we were comforted by each other our kiss filled with so much lust. But time does not stop, he was pulled away from me just as quickly as our kiss. The guards had caught up, ripping us apart, his words was the last comfort he gave me. “I will always love you.” I looked up at him calling my name, the guards pulling me. Ow, I don't remember my shoulder being hurt this much. Then and something caught my eye. Morgana. Wait. . .she's smirking? What why? Did she want this to happen? And one look told me everything, our eyes met. Yes, she did plan this. . .no wonder it was her and Uther that found us in the woods. . .ow. * * * I felt it again, right on my shoulder. I woke from my slumber, the image of Morganas evil image stuck in my brain. I looked up to see her standing over me, kicking my shoulder trying to get me awake. “Get up.” she said. “We have preparations to make.” Preparations? Oh, Arthur must be close. “The knights will be arriving soon. I don't want the show to be ruined, plus we need some entertainment for our guests.” She smirked at me, my heart filled with dread. It was that same look she had in my dream. I wonder what this 'entertainment' of her's was. She grabbed me by my hurt shoulder and steered me out of the room. My heart turned cold, I had a feeling that I was just about to find out. Category:Blog posts